mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension X, Part 2
<----My Little Pony: Dimension X/episode list Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a “Previously on My Little Pony” title card. Cut to a scene from Part One, Act One: Starlight Wishes consulting a book in her Golderlot library while Butch shelves others.) * Starlight Wishes: (reading) “Elements of Harmony. See ‘Mare in the Moon’”? * Butch: But that’s just an old ponies’ tale. (Close-up of the page that shows Nightmara's silhouette framed by a crescent moon, with a star in each of the four corners.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) “She will bring about nighttime eternal.” (Cut to her.) It’s imperative that the Princess is told right away! (Butch belches up Princess Celean's response to Starlight's warning letter.) * Starlight Wishes: I knew she would want to take immediate action. (Overhead view of the pair’s chariot journey to Retroville at the start of Act Two.) * Butch: (reading) “My dear Starlight: There is more to a young pony’s life than studying.” (Close-up of them; Starlight not enjoying this.) “''Make some friends''.” (In Retroville, the first meeting with Frosty Pie, and the latter’s gasp, are followed by Starlight trying to get some rest in her new digs above the library’s reading room while Butch comes up from the party going on down there.) * Starlight Wishes: All the ponies in this town are CRAZY! (She looks at the picture of Nightmara and compares it against the darkened figure visible on the full moon, framed by four stars drifting toward it.) * Starlight Wishes: I hope the Princess was right. (Inside the town square pavilion, Act Three; Dipsydoo has just opened the balcony curtains for the expected arrival of Celean, who is nowhere in sight.) * Ribbonette: She's gone! (Cut to Starlight and Butch, ground level.) * Starlight Wishes: (softly) Oh, no. (Close-up of Nightmara in the horseflesh, then zoom out as the vapor of her mane and tail billow around her on the balcony and lightning flashes overhead. Her laughter echoes over the room.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) Nightmara! (Fade to black.) OPENING THEME Act one (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of Nightmara as she laughs. Zoom out as at the end of the epilogue, then cut to Mayor Marella in the crowd.) * Mayor Marella: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is! (On the end of this, three pegasus guards matching the appearance of ones who pulled Starlight’s chariot—white coats, gold shoes, saddles, and Roman-style helmets—fly up and close in on Nightmara.) * Nightmara: Stand back, you foals! (Her eyes burn white, producing more lightning that hurls the trio backwards; more laughter, and she wraps her mane/tail around herself and vanishes. The blue-violet mist makes a beeline for the open front door, snaking through the panicked crowd and the dazed guards. Meanwhile, Applebelle has kept her teeth locked on Burning Dash's tail ever since the end of Part One; the fiery flyer finally snaps it loose and charges after Nightmara. Cut to outside as he gives chase.) * Burning Dash: COME BACK HERE!! (The fugitive is too fast and has too great a head start, and Burning can only hover and watch as he clears the edge of town.) * Burning Dash: Nighttime…forever? (Hoofbeats from ground level; he spots Starlight galloping out, with Butch—still unmoving after he fainted—on her back.) * Burning Dash: Where’s she going? (Wipe to a close-up of the little dragon asleep in a basket. He comes to with a start after a few seconds. Details of the floor indicate that he has been deposited in the library.) * Butch: (half-dazed) We gotta stop Nightmara! (Out he goes again; a blanket is draped over him and Starlight eases close to look him over.) * Starlight Wishes: (softly) You’ve been up all night, Butch. (turning away) You are a baby dragon, after all. (The lights go out and he snores quietly—right through a commotion that shakes the entire room for a moment. Its source is the fully lit reading room, where books are scattered all over the floor and being flung into view. A ladder stands propped against the wall for use in reaching the topmost shelves, and a large table stands in the center of the room.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) Elements, Elements, Elements… (Head-on view; she voices a loud, frustrated groan while levitating book after book and letting them fall. This shot fully frames a large sun painted on the ceiling, whose edges were only glimpsed during Part One.) * Starlight Wishes: How can I stop Nightmara without the Elements of Harmony?! (Burning flies into her face, good and angry.) * Burning Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? (slowly backing her up) And how did you know about Nightmara, huh? Are you a spy? (He gets yanked back, hard.) Whoa! (Applebelle is now on the scene and has again put her teeth to use in reining in Burning, but quickly lets go and gets a dirty look for her trouble.) * Applebelle: Simmer down, Sally. (Frosty, Ribbonette, Dipsydoo, Rainbow, Lemonstone, Sprinkleshy, and Blubbercry come in.) She ain’t no spy. (All nine move closer.) * Rainbow Chord: But she sure knows what’s troubling—don’t you, Starlight? (The new pony in town turns this over for a second, then drops her gaze.) * Starlight Wishes: I read all about the prediction of Nightmara. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. (looking out a window at the moon) But I don’t know what they are, where to find them. I don’t even know what they do! * Frosty Pie: (from o.s.) The Elements of Harmony. (Quick pan to him, inspecting a book on a shelf at the other side of the room, whose title he was just reading off.) * Frosty Pie: A Reference Guide. (In nothing flat, she gets plowed aside by Starlight.) * Starlight Wishes: How did you find that?! * Frosty Pie: (hopping across room, singsong) It was under “E”! (Starlight shoots him a funny look.) * Starlight Wishes: Oh. (She floats the book to the middle of the room and flips pages. The binding of this one is red, with gold bands on the spine and a matching unicorn head on the cover, surrounded by ten diamonds.) * Starlight Wishes: (reading) “There are ten Elements of Harmony, but only nine are known.” (Slow pan across the others; she continues o.s.) "Goodness, faith, laughter, loyalty, wisdom, generosity, honesty, sincerity, and kindness." (Overhead view of all ten. As she continues, the camera slowly backs up through the library window, where Nightmara's vapor form pauses as if listening in. The center table can now be seen to have a wooden horse-head bust standing on a pedestal.) * Starlight Wishes: "The tenth is a complete mystery. It is said the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.” (It quickly zips away as she finishes; back to inside the reading room, the camera set just behind the ten.) * Starlight Wishes: "It is located in what is now…” (Shudder.) * All: (fearfully) ...the Overgrow Forest?!? (On these last three words, the camera backs up a bit and the scenery around them dissolves to a road leading into a very large, very overgrown, and very foreboding wilderness. They regard it with silent trepidation for a long moment before Frosty speaks up, cheerful as ever.) * Frosty Pie: Whee! Let’s go! (He trots ahead.) * Starlight Wishes: Not so fast! (Stop.) Look. I appreciate the offer. But I’d really rather do this on my own. * Applebelle: No can do, sugar cube. We sure ain’t lettin’ any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. (Starlight flinches a bit on "friend"; everyone else trotted ahead.) We’re stickin’ to you like caramel on a candy apple. * Dipsydoo, Rainbow, Burning, Blubbercry, Ribbonette, Lemonstone, Sprinkleshy: Mmm-hmm! * Frosty Pie: Especially if there’s candy apples in there! (Another funny look from Starlight; he heads in.) What? Those things are good! (The young crusader finds herself alone, all right—with the other nine already on their way into the forest. She sighs resignedly and starts in after them, the camera tilting up to the stars.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) So… (Tilt down.) …none of you have been in here before? (Stop on the ten, making their way along with Starlight now walking point.) * Lemonstone: No way! (Slow pan through the untamed wild; she continues o.s.) Just look at it. It's creepy! (Cut to Rainbow.) * Rainbow Chord: And it's not natural. (Tilt down past the edge of the cliff on which they are walking. Nightmara's mist swirls into view and permeates the exposed rock face.) * Applebelle: (from o.s.) Folks say it don’t work the same as Dimensiona. * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) What’s that supposed to mean? * Burning Dash: (ominously, emerging from shadow) Nopony knows. You know why? * Blubbercry: Burning, quit it. * Burning Dash: ’Cause everypony who’s ever come in has never…come…''out''! (By this point, he has advanced so far as to be face to face with Sprinkleshy, Ribbonette, Dipsydoo, and Frosty, and he leaps up menacingly on the last word. The real scare, however, comes when the edge of the cliff crumbles away and takes all five non-winged ponies screaming with it. Dipsydoo, Rainbow, Burning, Blubber, and Sprinkleshy get airborne just in time.) * Burning Dash: Guys! Quick! (He dives in.) * Dipsydoo: Wait. I thought ducks go "quack". * Rainbow Chord: Come on! * Blubbercry: (deadpan) We've got friends to save. * Sprinkleshy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! (The five followed behind. As the others keep going down with the rockslide, Rainbow hoists Frosty clear, Dipsydoo catches Ribbonette, Burning snaps his teeth onto Lemonstone's tail to put on the brakes. Applebelle stops herself by biting down on an exposed root, leaving Starlight alone to skid toward the edge of a very long drop. She winds up with her hind legs dangling over the precipice; Applebelle sizes up the situation, then lets go of her root to slide along.) * Applebelle: Hold on! I’m a-comin’! (Reaching the edge, she grabs Starlight’s forelegs in hers.) * Starlight Wishes: Applebelle! What do I do? (Long, tense pause as Applebelle squeezes one eye shut from the strain on her muscles; she aims her open one skyward for a moment before turning both of them toward the hanging unicorn.) * Applebelle: Let go. * Starlight Wishes: Are you crazy?! (Rainbow slowly descends down.) * Rainbow Chord: No, dudette. I promise you’ll be safe. * Starlight Wishes: That’s not true! * Applebelle: Now listen here. What I’m sayin’ to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you’ll be safe. (Starlight's popping eyes betray the fight between her panicked brain and the instinct telling her to trust the pony who is holding her at the edge of oblivion. Instinct finally wins this round, and she releases her grip and plunges screaming over the side—only to stop dead in midair with no warning. A longer shot of the hopelessly bewildered Starlight reveals that Sprinkleshy and Burning have caught her.) * Starlight Wishes: Phew. (A sudden weight shift causes her to nearly slip out of their grasp with a yell, before they compensate for it and lower her steadily to terra firma.) * Sprinkleshy: Sorry, guys. I’m not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two. (On the end of this, Starlight and the camera both focus on the cliff, where Applebelle is leaping down from one protruding ledge to another, so nimbly that she might be part mountain goat. Unnoticed by all, Nightmara whisks away from the scene and pours herself into the silhouette of a hulking creature some distance away; it spreads bat wings and lashes out with a scorpion tail as a lion-like head roars. Snap to black.) (Fade in to all but Burning walking through the forest.) * Burning Dash: (from o.s., excitedly) And once everypony else were safe… (flying to catch up) …whoosh! Me and my pegasi gang looped the loop around, and wham! Caught you right in the nick of time. (He demonstrates the move while describing it and lands next to Starlight on “wham!”) * Starlight Wishes: (irritated) Yes, Burning, I was there. (smiling a bit) And I’m very grateful. But we gotta— (She stops with a gasp when the beast silhouette drops into view in front of the group; cut to a fully illuminated shot of it. Lion body, bat wings and ears, scorpion tail.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) A manticore! (Roar; back to them.) We’ve gotta get past him! (On the end of this, zoom in on the hovering, worried Sprinkleshy and a usually stoic Blubbercry behind her.) more TBA Act two Act three